Pulling You Under
by Alien Emerald
Summary: His life is controlled by drugs and violence. He can have any girl he wants, because every girl wants him. Until he meets her. The bubbly protégé that has no interest in him, and knows nothing of his world. But he's determined to show her otherwise.RobSta
1. When We Meet

Pulling You Under

**Pulling You Under**

**His life is controlled by drugs, sex, and violence. He can have any girl he wants, because every girl wants him. Then he meets her: the beautiful, vivacious protégé, who has no interest in his world, and no interest in him. He will do everything in his power to have her, dragging her into his world in the process. RobStar, BBRae, lil CyBee.**

**Summary (so you can understand it): Richard's life is controlled by drugs, sex, and violence, because they are the only things he knows. He's the playboy of the city, and no girl has ever turned him down. Then, one night, he meets the gorgeous Kory Anders. He learns that she is a bubbly young protégé, who is ever talented in the arts. She plays the piano, guitar, and violin (I promise, there will be NO songs in this fic), and is an endowed painter. She cares about her art, and not much else. But Richard will do anything to have her, possibly dragging her into his dark, contorted world in the process. **

**People: The main characters in this story are as follows.**

**Robin: Richard Grayson**

**Starfire: Kory Anders**

**Raven: Rachel Roth**

**Beastboy: Garfield Logan**

**Blackfire: Kim Anders**

**Red X: Xavier Redd**

**Kitten: Katherine/Kitten Moth**

**Cyborg: Victor Stone**

**Bumblebee: Karen Beecher**

**Rating: This fic is rated M for a reason. I promise I won't go into detail with the scenes, in fact, it will be sort of like what I saw in Twisted and The Rising. I portray the characters thoughts in my stories, telling you about the things running through their head rather than what's happening with their body. There will be mild drug use in here, too. There **_**might **_**be violence…I haven't gotten that far with the planning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own this title, because Eve Royal came up with it, and suggested I use it. Thanks Eve!**

**Warning: If you don't like mild drug use, mild violence, passionate kissing, or any of the pairings listed above, then please don't continue to read. I do not mind flames when they're to improve my writing, but I do mind when people just flame the things included in my story. **

**Wow…sorry for the seriousness. Now, back to the story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The lights flashed discordantly around the dance floor, illuminating the couples grinding and bumping against each other. The strident music boomed through the club, vibrating the floor as I jumped to the beat of the crowd. I opened my eyes to the blinding lights, looking around at the dancing couples. My head was throbbing with the piercing music, and sweat was pouring down my face and neck. I inhaled the sweet odor of sweat and alcohol, all of it mixing with the metallic scent of blood. My eyes darted anxiously over the crowd, and I could feel the cocaine numbing my mind already. My eyes dead-stopped on a crowd of men, all of which who were crowding around a girl. She was dancing with elegance and grace, and all the while being the biggest turn-on on the dance floor. My heart stopped, and blood rushed to every inch of my body. _

_It was her. The girl who had rocked my world, then made it crack and tumble. The girl with the pretty face, the face that had made me fall hard for her. The only girl I ever fell in love with._

_The girl I pulled under the water of the devious life. The only girl who ever turned me down._

_And I never stopped loving her._

_She met my eyes and smirked at me. She was grinding against another man, taunting me with her body. Her eyes pierced into my mind, seared into my thoughts. Those eyes that were filled deep with avid loathing, those eyes that hated me with a passion. Those eyes…those eyes that were no longer loving and musical, but seductive and greedy. _

_And she wasn't mine…. Well, now that I recall, she had never been mine._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two weeks before school started. I had just graduated from high school (barely) and had been enrolled in a college. But, that wasn't my decision. Bruce, my adoptive father, had forced me into college. It was a college for the arts, and I had been offered a sports scholarship there. I supposed that if I could get by on my athletic skills alone, it wouldn't be so bad.

I was out celebrating the last few weeks of school, getting high and drunk almost every night. Clubbing with friends was one of my favorite pastimes. Usually, I would end up jumping a girl, or passing out. I was the only one of my friends who had never had an official girlfriend, even though I'd 'dated' many girls before. I was the kind of guy who never stuck to one girl, who had never truly liked any girl. I was a player, you might say. Gotham's best player.

Around town, our group was known as the Addicts. Mainly because all of us were addicted to three things: drugs, sex, and violence. I say addicted, because there was no one who could get us away from it. There was no one who bothered to try. The 4 of us, Rachel, Garfield, Victor, and I, had always been close. We'd had our ups and downs, but who doesn't? All of us were pretty much polar opposites, but that didn't stop us from being the closest of friends.

Rachel was the quiet one. She tended to always speak in a monotone, showing no emotion. She liked to experiment with herbs and plants, often times making new drugs. She was a smart girl, with short black hair, pale skin, violet eyes, and a perfect body. She was completely empty of emotion, always serious and smart. Always, that is, until she got high. She would run around like a loon, completely insane and often horny. It was quite funny, actually.

Garfield was the funny one. His jokes were often lame and made no sense, but we all laughed anyways. He was a vegetarian nutcase with short blonde hair, tan skin, green eyes, and a scrawny body. He was always outgoing, and our lifestyle never seemed to change that in him.

Victor was the big one. With a muscular figure towering a massive 6 foot 2 inches, he could scare any one of us. He was kind and caring, like a big brother to all of us. The counter of Garfield, he was a ravenous carnivore with chocolate skin, a bald head, and dark brown eyes. He seemed to go into another world when he was on drugs. Often times regretting his decisions, he was never one to play around.

I was the player. I only cared about myself and my closest friends. I used women for my own pleasure, and when I was done, I discarded their broken hearts like garbage. With a heart made of stone, I was tall, tan, and muscular, with black spiked hair, and dark blue eyes. I could have any girl I wanted, because every girl wanted me.

Or, that's what I thought, until she came along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard's POV

It was the first day of school, and my first day at my new college. Garfield and I shared a dorm with another guy named Xavier, who was in his second year of college. We barely had time unpack before the day began. Xavier showed us to our classrooms, and told us to meet him later for lunch. My first class was art, unfortunately, and the teacher didn't waste any time talking. She told us to sketch a person of the opposite sex in the room, and began to pull our names out of a hat (which, I have no idea where she got from.)

I waited impatiently for my name to be called. I _did not _plan on having to sketch a woman. I was almost positive I would mess it up with my perverted thoughts. I sighed loudly, wondering how everything had gone so fast. "Richard Grayson," the teacher said, reaching into the girl hat to pull my partner. "You will be partnered with…," she paused, her eyes widening as she began laughing, "Kory Anders. Richard, you better not screw her up."

Great. Just another notch on my pressure valve.

I sighed again as I began to walk over to said Kory Anders. The teacher pointed to the corner of the room, and I was slightly confused when I didn't see anyone. "Uhh," I said, turning back to the teacher with a confused look, "there's no one there."

"She has special permission to be in that room." She pointed to the door in the corner. "She should be working on her latest piece in there."

I assumed I was supposed to enter, so I knocked quietly on the door. I waited ten seconds or so, and no one answered, so I just opened the door anyways….

My breath hitched, and my throat made a gurgling noise as I stared deeply at the girl in the room.

She was sitting down on a stool in the middle of the empty room, her eyes deep in thought on the easel in front of her. She had long crimson hair that cascaded down her back like a red waterfall, stopping carelessly at her waist. Her big emerald eyes twinkled with dreams that were left unwritten, and a hidden quality rested in her wise eyes. She had a flawless face, with full pink lips and a button nose. Her deeply tanned skin was covered with a pink slip that fell carelessly around her perfect figure, her long legs out in the open.

"Uhh…." My mind was in a numb state, and I couldn't even comprehend the words that came out of my mouth. Blood rushed to my cheeks, and I could feel myself begin to blush.

"You're here to paint me," she said, her voice animated and soft. She did not tear her eyes away from her painting as she spoke, ignoring my presence. "Well, go ahead."

"Uh, aren't you supposed to paint me too?" I think I asked. I wanted her to look at me, to fall under my spell. I wanted her to want me, so I could have her.

"I will," she said.

And that was when she looked up at me. Her emerald eyes glistened in the dim light of the room, and I nearly gasped at what I saw.

What I saw next, were her eyes. The eyes that stared at me without the least bit of interest. The eyes that looked me up and down, returning to meet my gaze without the slightest touch of passion or desire. I felt those eyes push me away from her, telling me what I feared most: that I had fallen hard for her, and she had no interest in me at all.

And from that day on, I saw nothing but those twinkling, emotionless, emerald eyes.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Our way of life changed each and every one of us. We used to be innocent and naïve, but we are no more. We are everything but. We are polar opposites of our former selves, the selves we left behind when we drowned. One by one._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I am so mad! I have extreme writers block, and I just can't get myself to sit down! I'm sorry if every aspect of the plot changes, because I really have no idea where I'm going with this. It's more of an experiment.**

**Let me know what you think! Concrit is greatly appreciated!**

**-Alien**


	2. When We Know

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My hands were shaking nervously as I drew my pencil across the paper. The image was vague, and not even I knew what I was drawing anymore. I looked up at her again, scanning her body and stifling a shudder. Her pink slip fell off of one of her shoulders, and I did my best to show off her flawless skin on the paper. Her long, tanned legs were stretched out in front of her, showing them off to the best of her ability. One hand was under her chin, the other resting on her lap. I had completed the drawing of her body, and I nervously moved onto her face.

I started with her large emerald eyes. I tried to make the eyes look desolate on the paper, but they ended up looking desire-coated. The way I wish she would look. Her eyebrows were interesting, like two small buttons above her eyes. Her mouth was in a pout, her full pink lips being the center of attention. I drew her diamond-shaped head, then her long crimson hair, and was complete.

I looked over my drawing, staring intently at the exaggerated features of her perfect figure. I willed for my drawing to change, wishing that I had drawn her more beautifully. Like she really was. But the sketchy lines made her figure waver, and the light graphite made the little things more intense. I sighed deeply, looking back up to see her.

She was sitting there, still in her pose, watching me sigh. I nodded to her, and she came up to look at my piece. I had a feeling that you weren't supposed to show the other the art piece, because that's what professionals do, but she came anyways. She came up behind me, and I shivered uncontrollably when I felt her steamy breath on my neck. She didn't say a word as she motioned for me to go sit down.

She, much unlike myself, didn't start drawing right away. She stared at my eyes for a good ten minutes, and then finally moved to look over the rest of me. I squirmed under her gaze, feeling exposed and nervous, like she could see right past my physical being. After almost twenty minutes, she began to draw on the paper. There was not a single other time when she looked up at me again.

I began to wonder if I was aloud to come out of my pose, but didn't question it. Every muscle in my body began to ache terribly after an hour, and I was seriously wondering what she was drawing. After another twenty minutes, when I was ready to fall out of my chair, she looked up at me. She nodded to me, and I moved out of my pose as fast as I could. I stretched, feeling my back crack. I walked over to her, coming up behind her and looking over the drawing.

I was stunned to silence. Every inch of my body was clear and vivid, every mark in perfect detail. My physique was strong and lean, hunched over in an almost protective way. My hands were clasped together, and they seemed to move on the page in a squirming manner. My face was complete and real, showing every inch of my soul as well as my looks. My eyes were full of everything I had felt: lust, reprieve, rejection, and longing. My eyebrows were pulled together in a questioning manner, and in my mind, I knew I was questioning her sanity.

I wanted to shred the paper into pieces; because it was full proof that she knew that I wanted her. She knew, and she had no interest in me.

"I've been assigned to show you around campus," she spoke softly, trying not to disturb my reverie. I looked up at her with shocked eyes, wondering why she hadn't told me earlier.

"Uh, ok…," I said, "when do you want to start?"

"Meet me at my room, number 213."

"Ok then…."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Kory Anders."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, with hope in mind, I went to her dorm for lunch. I prayed that somewhere along the way my charm would kick in, and she would fall for me just like everyone else. But, somewhere deep inside me, I knew that would never happen. I knew because she wasn't like everyone else. She was exotic and effervescent; careful and wise; unique and charming. She knew where I was headed, and she was avoiding it at all costs. Other girls would take one look and do anything to have me, a clone of everyone else. I knew she would never fall for me. I knew it as I walked down the hall, as I knocked on her door, as I dreamed about us, as I walked her to lunch.

I knew it, but that didn't stop me from trying.

So, with that in mind, we sat at an empty booth at a local diner, enjoying our French fries and shakes. She ordered a burger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake, and I almost choked on my water when she told that to the waiter. Every single girl who I had ever taken to dinner had ordered a salad, watching what they ate even though they were super-skinny. It just proved my point that she wasn't like other girls.

She was silent the whole time, quietly chewing her burger as I chattered away. I told her about how I was forced here by my adoptive father, Bruce, and had come here on a sports scholarship. I told her how my three best friends came here with me, Rachel, Victor, and Garfield. She asked me about Rachel, and I told her she was into herbs and medicine. She wasn't much of an artist, more of a poet. I didn't get into much detail about my life through my nervous babble, and she never questioned much.

I paused for a moment and took a bite of my now cold dinner. She was already finished, waiting patiently for me to say something else. I was about to ask her about herself, but she smiled widely and I lost all train of thought.

"You know," she says, her smirk growing wider, "you're not going to have me."

I nearly choked on my burger. Stunned to the furthest extent, I stared at her wide-eyed. She only smirked back at me, silently mocking me, saying, "Yeah, I know what you're up to. You want me to fall under your spell, just like all the others. But guess what? I'm not like them. I will never be like them, no matter how hard you try."

As if she had read my mind, she said, "You may have every girl on earth at your feet, but I refuse to succumb to your way of life."

It took me a moment to realize that that wasn't isn't my mind. Quickly regaining my composure, I hid my shock with a sly smirk. "Are you so sure about that?" I asked, looking into her now serious eyes. "How do you know about my way of life, anyways?"

Deadly serious, she spoke in a low whisper, "You do drugs, you love violence, and you treat women like trash."

She pretty much said it all.

But that made no difference to me. I wanted her, no…I needed her. And I wasn't about to let anything stand in the way of that. I spoke one last time, saying, "That doesn't mean I can't have you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_We each fell into the darkness on our own. We just happened to find each other under the water. We helped each other swim, not to the surface, but to keep from drowning entirely. But somehow, we pulled each other down further…._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know, extreme OOC. Robin talking, HA!! Yeah, I know…. Well, I'm enjoying this experiment so far! Hope you all like it just as much!**


	3. When We Begin

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So," Rachel began, twiddling her fingers in sheer boredom, "I met a girl today. She was very fascinating."

This caught my attention. Ever since I met Kory, my mind has been completely hyper aware of any mention of a girl. It had turned into an obsession, and it was nagging and pulling at me like nothing had ever done. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her mocking face. Dreams and nightmares had become one. In dreams she was there, dancing and shimmering in front of me like the true wonder she was. In nightmares, she was there all the same. She just wasn't mine.

"What was her name?" I asked.

She ignored my question, staring out into space. "She sat next to me in art class. She asked to be my partner, so I said yes."

"And?"

"She was strange…different. She wasn't full of herself, even though she knew she was gorgeous. She didn't annoy the hell out of me. I liked her."

She sniggered at this, smiling for a split second. I asked for her name again, and she finally snapped out of her reverie. She looked down at me from the library table she was sitting on, staring directly into my eyes. She smiled wider, a knowing, teasing smirk.

"Kory Anders."

I had known it was her all along. But to hear her name come from someone's lips, to connect to her presence in some person-to-person way, made my heart stop beating. She had me hooked, and any mention of her had me in complete dream ecstasy.

Without thinking, I asked what first came to my head, "Did she say anything about me?"

Any normal person could have guessed then that I had met her, and I was interested in her. But the thing was that Rachel had known I had met her long before my little slipup. She knew I had met her, that I was interested in her. She, unlike anyone else, knew I was determined to have her.

Curse Rachel and her mind reading abilities….

"Why her?" she asked, not truly concerned. I just stared.

"Because…." I paused. There were no words to explain my true fascination with Kory Anders. The way she made me quake, in pleasure and fear. The way she was exotic and captivated my attention like no other girl ever had. The way she wasn't glamorous and self-centered, only interested in other things. "She's different."

Rachel stared at me, her violet eyes filled deep with something contemptuous. That look pierced into me, her words ringing in my ears, her thoughts clear in my mind. _"She's never going to want you." _

"And that makes me want her all the more."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe I was actually standing here. Every inch of my body screamed at me to turn back, to leave her to peace. To give up.

I raised my hand to knock. Lightly rapping on her dorm door, I waited patiently for her to answer. One minute later, I knew I shouldn't have come. Two minutes later, I wanted to turn back. Three minutes later, I was ready to break down. Four minutes later, I was ready to break down her door. Five minutes later, I was still there. Six: she opened the door.

She was in pink robe, the shiny silk falling carelessly around her body. Her long crimson hair was pulled up into a messy bun, stray pieces of hair framing her flawless face. Her eyes…they made me shiver. She was staring blankly at me, as if she was staring at a wall. I couldn't stand it.

"Uh…," I tried, "hi."

"Hello," she said, her voice ringing high in my ears.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a club tonight. You never showed me around campus, so I guess it's up to me to get together with you." Stupid, but I said it.

She looked back into her room, staring at something for a moment before returning to meet my nervous stare. "I'm busy with my art right now…," she began, her eyes becoming softer and more thoughtful, "but I guess I could spare a night."

It took everything in my power not to scream for joy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lost in the beat, I never realized the heat by my side had left. Lost in the hypnotic music, I never realized everyone around me was a blonde. Lost in the blinding lights, I never saw her dancing…without me.

Graceful and elegant, drawing the attention of everyone on the dance floor, she moved in a way I have never seen before. Her hips moved around and around, and I felt like I was staring at a whirlpool. And I was drowning in it. Pain, like I had never felt before, ripped my chest open. I wanted to cry, to run, to escape. But somehow, I ended up next to her, dancing against her.

The crowd cheered, singing along to the song. My hands were roaming restlessly and heatedly over her perfect body, pulling her as close as possible. She pulled away, twirling and dancing, mocking me until I was insane with desire. It was like a game of cat and mouse, and the cat never wins. Bumping, grinding, and twisting, it all seemed to make sense to me then.

Even though I knew I was never going to get my way. Like Rachel had said, she was never going to want me.

But that didn't stop me from wanting her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It started with the smallest of things. Kissing, smiling, laughing. It was simple and innocent, like waltzing with your best friend. But it turned into something more, as most things do. The kissing turned to fervent make-out sessions. The smiling turned into devious smirks. The laughing turned into ecstatic giggling. Then, you were in a tango with destiny. The path you chose would forever change every aspect of your life. Which path you chose, though, was not just up to you. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm completely blank with this story. Someone help! Thanks to all the reviewers. Too lazy to put them up…**

**-Alien**


	4. When We Battle

HUGE thanks to all the reviewers

**HUGE thanks to all the reviewers!! I love you all!**

**I don't have writers block for this chapter, so hopefully you'll enjoy it more. Wow…that was lame grammar… **

**You know what? Just forget I said that… **

**Chapter 4**

In the past, all I had ever wanted was someone next to me. Someone who I could walk around with, drawing the eyes of others in pure envy, girls and boys alike. Someone who could be my trophy, someone who wouldn't mind being dragged around in a tizzy, as long as they were next to me. Like…a toy. It just so happened that every girl I'd ever been with never minded being dragged around. Sure, they cried when I dumped them in the end. But they eventually got over it. Then, I moved on to the next.

But now I was stuck. It was like I had tripped and fallen flat on my face, and I couldn't get up. Because she was there, holding me down, breaking into my skin. Every ounce of composure, self-control, and ego I had worked so hard to develop had completely deflated when I met Kory Anders. I was suddenly a babbling fool, and I had nothing to do but gawk at her. I was in over my head, completely obsessed, and totally spellbound. And the worst part was, she knew it, too.

So I had come up with a plan to have my way. It was foolish and stupid, but I would stop at nothing to have her. I would pretend I had moved on (since I hadn't been in contact with her for a week), and start dating other girls. They would be my trophy, and I would be rubbing them in her face. In the end, out of annoyance or jealously, she just might give in.

So, to put my plan into action, I found two dates for the next week. Katherine Moth and Kim Anders. Katherine, or Kitten, the classic slut, was just the girl I needed to begin to break down Kory's equanimity. Kory would begin to wonder why I chose Kitten instead of her, thinking I thought Kitten was better. After the ego-smashing begins, I move onto Kim. Kim, Kory's sister, was perfect for the job of rubbing me in Kory's face. As I had found out, the two siblings despised each other, and rarely spoke. If they truly hated each other that much, Kim would want to make Kory's life miserable any way she could. Kim wouldn't be able to resist rubbing a hot guy in her sister's face.

Not entirely foolproof, but something should come out of it.

**Day One**

Plan destroy-Kory's-ego is in action. Today, I was flirting with Kitten in art class, right in front of Kory's nose. She didn't seem to notice, but I'm sure she couldn't help but hear my enticing words. At lunch, I decided to walk Kitten around campus. I knew Kory usually liked to listen to music under a tree on campus, so we began our journey there. And there she was, sitting under the tree, closing her eyes and listening to her iPod. It took every ounce of self-control not to scream out her name in both pain and pleasure. She was so fucking gorgeous. It made me insane with every emotion I knew existed, and it hurt like nothing ever could.

Inside I was screaming, crying, and laughing. But outside, I was carefully composed, flirting intently with Kitten. We were on a table near the tree Kory was under, and Kitten kept screeching when I kissed her. Damn, she was annoying. But it worked. Eventually Kory looked back at us…with a huge scowl on her face.

"Do you mind?" she had said. Kitten immediately pouted, sticking her tongue out at Kory, who just rolled her eyes.

Well, like I said, not foolproof.

**Day Three**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I honestly can not believe what came out of my mouth. Was I really _that _desperate?

It had been going smoothly, even though Kory hadn't showed any sign of jealously. Or, of any emotion for that matter. She didn't seem to care. So, I was getting pretty fed up with her attitude. I was walking Kitten to her classroom, me being the gentlemen I was, hand-in-hand. On our way there, we passed Kory sitting down, working on some paper. Not thinking, I stopped dead in my tracks, pulling Kitten to a sudden stop.

"Jealous yet?" At first, I thought I had just thought it in my mind. But then Kory looked around, wondering who had spoken. That's when I thought 'Oh shit…' and started to walk away.

Kitten was grumbling about something when Kory's voice rang through my ears. "No," she said. "Try harder."

I almost laughed. But, then again, I almost cried. I wanted to believe my plan was ruined, that she had figured it out. But my heart told me otherwise.

**Day Five**

New girl, Kim Anders, on my arm. She was pretty, with long black hair and dark eyes. She looked like Kory, but less exotic. Less alluring. She had a bigger ego than me, and wasn't at all wary of being close to me. She was constantly rubbing up against me, trying to get as close as possible. I didn't mind, as long as Kory was there to see it. But otherwise, I didn't like the feel of another girl next to me other than Kory.

So, we 'accidentally' bumped into Kory. We were walking together around campus, and we found Kory reading on a bench. Kim instantly scowled at the sight of her sister, pulling me closer to her. She stopped in front of her, our shadow towering over Kory. She didn't look up for a while, but Kim didn't move. At first I thought she didn't even know we were there, too caught up in her book to notice. But then she turned to page, turning the corner of the paper and closing the book. She looked up at us with distant eyes, blinking tiredly.

"What?" she asked, looking back and forth between us. Kim tensed, making a sound that sounded like a hiss.

"Jealous, sis?" Kim asked. I almost laughed.

Kory smiled at her. _Smiled _a _sincere _smile. After staring at Kim for a while, happy as a puppy, she looked at me.

Staring me dead in the eye, she spoke out clear and sure. "Of what?"

That night, I let it out for the first time ever. I cried, I laughed, I screamed. I did it all until my throat was dry, until my mind was numb, and until I forgot. Until I woke up, and I remembered.

**Day Seven**

It's over.

I will never have her, and I might as well stop trying to prove the impossible. I hate her for it, yet I love her at the same time. I hate her for not wanting me, for being so cruel when she knew I was suffering. Yet, I loved her because she was the first to make me want to try. She was the first…everything. First true love, first true obsession, first true addiction. Because every other love, obsession, and addiction wasn't true… Drugs, sex, violence: all just part of my life.

I was at the local bar, alone. Alone because I didn't feel like having someone next to me. Alone because I didn't want to be. I was drinking away my sorrows, trying to get drunk enough to forget about Kory. But then I started to hear her voice…I was sure it was hers. So I looked around for her, expecting to find her waiting for me at the other end of the booth. I looked around, and I found her at the end of the dance floor. There she was, even though I didn't want to believe it, grinding and bumping against another man with that same elegance and grace that made me melt.

I wanted to punch him with every ounce of strength left in me. But instead I found myself slowly walking up to them, ignoring the shoves I got from the annoyed crowd. I walked up to them, and Kory saw me from the corner of her eye. Bending her hips, she pressed her back against his stomach, one arm on her hip with the other on his cheek. An utterly sexy pose that made me hot with lust.

"Jealous yet?"

As she began to dance against him and his arms began to snake along her body, I began to walk away. I swear I yelled it, screamed it at the top of my lungs. But all that came out was a soft whisper, "Yes."

And I swear I heard her sardonic laugh thunder through my head.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! Oh, sardonic means mocking, if you don't already know.**


	5. When We Soar

OK

**OK. Sorry for the late update, I had a swim meet. Sorry I haven't been posting this, but I will from now on! Thanks to my reviewers for the whole story: ****katara12171****, Joanna (happy b-day! Love ya!), ****BonitaChickia****, ****cartoonfire****, ****writing4eva****, ****mikihinna****, ****Eve Royal****, punk-rock-chick, ****Rainbow Queen****, ****Edwardjustproposed****, ****erifrats101****, ****corgisrockbutt****, and ****Sta-R-obin****. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own TT. Wish I did, though…**

**Chapter 5**

What are you supposed to do when the woman you are so completely obsessed with doesn't want you? What are you supposed to do when you seem to be the only man who's failed to have her? What happens when you can't move on? I'll tell you now, I don't know. And in fifteen years, I still won't know. So what's the answer then? Give up? Sure, but how? You can't.

So you try harder. Cheat if you have to. But no matter what, you don't give up. How? I don't know….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Local Bar**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And…there she was. In a simple second, it was like everything was falling into place. She was there, I was here, both alone. I wanted to scream for joy, because it was all too good to be true. In that simple second, I dropped my guard.

She was there. Sure. But it didn't matter if she was on a deserted island, she still didn't want me the way I wanted her. But she was alone. That was the fact that kept playing again and again in my head. It might not be perfection, but it was as close as I was ever going to get. Even though it was so, so, so far away.

So I waited. Six seats down from her, invisible in the dark corner of the booth. I watched her every move, not once taking my eyes off of her. She ordered white wine, relaxing and seeming to enjoy the muddled club. With my patience, I knew I couldn't wait for long. I had to do something instead of just sitting here.

Looking over to the guy next to me, a plan suddenly fell into play. "Hey," I asked him, "I'll give you 20 bucks if you get that girl drunk."

Completely and utterly shocked, the guy looked like he had just been slapped. "Uh…," he hesitated. I pointed to Kory for him to see, and he immediately perked up. "Sure!"

"And I'll give you another 20 if you take her to the dance floor for me," I stated, holding out two rolled-up twenty-dollar bills. He was about to say something, but I stopped him, "But you may _not _touch her."

He nodded.

"When she's drunk enough, bring her over to the far corner on the dance floor." I started to walk away there to wait, but his hand stopped me.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Um…," once again, he paused. "How drunk do you want her?"

"So drunk she couldn't tell the difference between day and night."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My patience began to wear thin. I had been waiting for over an hour now, and no sign of the boy or Kory. I had decided it was best to keep my distance from them, so I had escaped from their sight and wandered to the corner of the dance floor. Four girls had asked me to dance, and each time I turned them down. One nearly screamed, but her friend pulled her away before she could do so. Just watching the couples on the dance floor made me hot with envy.

And then I saw it. That brilliant flash of red that made my heart jump into my throat. She swayed out of the darkness and into the sporadic lights, hands in the air and body moving to the beat of the music. The guy was following hurriedly along behind her, like a frantic mother watching her child. He was trying to lead her in the right direction, but she kept turning, dancing.

She was completely and utterly smashed, and I could barely contain my happiness.

I almost skipped over to her, but stopped myself as soon as I realized that my plan might not work. She might still recognize me. But, throwing caution to the wind, I met her in the middle of the dance floor. I didn't need to say anything to the boy, for he had already taken the hint and began to walk off. I immediately fell under her spell, shivering at the heat that radiated off her body.

Slipping and sliding, I fell into a trance that I did not know how to explain, nor did I want to. And she, intoxicated as she was, fell in with me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I had never felt so high in all my life. Before, drugs and drinking gave me that sudden thrill. But now…this was beyond anything I had ever experienced. It was like candy, and the taste never left your mouth. The sugar rush was intoxicating all in itself, but the physical nature of her made me tickled and elated, just being next to her. Going further was another thing all together.

Bodies entangled in a fervent embrace, I knew nothing of time or space. The world was a small spec in my mind, and she was all I wanted. Sweating, beating, rushing, it all seemed to fall into perfect order. No flaws, no imperfections, no nothing. Only me and her, together like this.

Obsessions. They all seemed so minute now. This was no drug that was a dark vacuum, with no way to escape. This was no violence, in which it's thrill captured your attention for days. This was something different, something that made me hot in a million different ways, something that I could not explain in words. Nothing could compare to this…this love. This sheer and utter love was above all other addictions, and none would ever pull me in so far.

For I was in love with Kory Anders. And she, inebriated so much she indeed could not tell the difference between night and day, did not know who I was as we shared the best moment of my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Emotions were simple for us then: love and hate, two polar opposites. You either love them or hate them, and there is nothing in-between. But as we grew together, we came further into this dark world that was once so unfamiliar. Soon we learned the in-between. There was jealously and anger; betrayal and trust. The next hurt more than the last, and it soon became a twisted circle that sent your head in a tizzy. The in-betweens were only temporary though. For you could never really float on those emotions for long, before you sank back down to the bottom: love and hate._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok. So I was having a tough time with this story, so I started a new one. Well…two… Here is the summary of them, just what they're about. **

**Imperfection: ****Inspired by my BFF Joanna, who gave me the idea. It's a oneshot about Kory and Richard, and how Kory isn't wanted. What a change! She's skinny, tan, has a perfect face, but she's short. Shorter than all the boys and girls at her school, and that somehow effects the way people think of her. Richard is a player, and Kory's friend, but he doesn't like her the way she likes him. In the end…read and find out!**

**Bug****: There's a virus spreading around jump city, and it's deadly. Everyone who's caught it has died within 2 hours, and the titans are scared out of their minds. They're supposed to be saving all those people, but they're afraid to catch the contagious disease. It may be the end of the human race as they know it. Starfire is filled with guilt, and she retires to her room to wait it out. Feeling guilty, she escapes into the night to find this virus. But when an infected man falls on her in pain, she catches the disease instantaneously. But she is tameranian, not human, so for her it has a different effect. Her eyes turn bloodshot, her skin grey and icy. The titans are afraid she is infected, and all are worried, especially Robin. But when 2 hours pass, then two days, they know something is wrong. Then, she disappears. Odd things are happening to her, and nothing seems to be normal. **

**Review and tell me what you think! **


	6. When We End

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Within moments, she was transformed. Tasting the new blood, it refused to leave her system. Addicted, as was I, to the world that was draped in darkness. My heart soared, and my pride swelled. I had transformed her, not someone else. I had raped her of her innocence, and made her forget the light. It had been my goal from the very beginning, and now I had success. Her music, her life, was forgotten, and all that was left was this new sensation.

But then my pride was ripped to shreds, for I had not succeeded. I had introduced her to this new world, and for that, I was proud. But my goal was for her to want me, and that was far from accomplished. For she had set out on a mission to make me green with envy, because she did not want me.

I had pulled her under, and she had swum away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was simple pleasure. For me and for the rest of them. They get to grow hot against me, and I get to bask in the sheer glory of it all. For I knew they wanted me, and I was smart enough to know I did not desire them. It was a game, and nothing more. Bending erotically, I wanted to make them glow in my light. Seeing their eyes livid with desire, it was enough to make my blood boil. It was addicting and wrong, but I did not care to play by the rules._

_I felt my chest rumble with laughter, and I knew in an instant that I was high. I was one of the few who could distinguish themselves when they were no longer sober. I _let _myself lose control, body moving carelessly and hands roaming freely. It opened a path further, allowing the pleasure to wander further into the dark corners of my mind. Freedom was all it took to be able to swim._

_I could no longer recall where I was. My mind was alive with flames, and I did not want to know what I had gotten myself into. I could see to every inch of the dance floor, but nothing registered as something of importance. But then my eyes caught his, and the entire world snapped back into place. I was aware of everything now, but I had control over nothing._

_It was the first I had seen of him in years, and nothing about him seemed changed. The light in his eyes was just as passionate as I remember, and his muscular frame just as well-built. I could tell in an instant by the way he was staring at me that he still wanted me. But what I never saw before, was a different light. One that was not greedy and corrupting, but longing and caring. Even though I'm sure I secretly knew it before, I was only aware of it now. He loved me._

_On impulse, I moved tauntingly against the man behind me. Without allowing it, my eyes narrowed in avid loathing at him. Even though I would have given the world to stop it, I hated him._

_For it was him who had brought me into this world, and a part of him refused to leave. There was nothing I wanted more than to be in his arms again, for my heart ached for his touch. But I had escaped from it long ago, not knowing what I was getting myself into. And, now, there was no turning back._

_Because we were over, and I was not his. Even though I longed to be._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**It's final. This is the worst chapter EVER!! It's short and stupid, and I hated every word of it. But I'm ready to jump off a cliff, so I'm not in the mood for anything. Sorry it sucks, but I'm drowning in tears right now.**

**This is the last chapter. Sorry. Keep your eyes open for Bug, though.**

**I'm can't say much else…**

**-Alien**


End file.
